


MAY DAY MAY DAY

by Houndmancometh



Category: crash - Fandom, no survivals, plane - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	MAY DAY MAY DAY

MAY DAY MAY DAY

Distress call from United Airlines Flight 101  
The passenger flight left from LA  
Destination was Honolulu, Hawaii  
But soon after take off something went terribly wrong  
Engine trouble began  
The plane started to descend  
The Passengers were thinking this is their end  
The Pilots tried their might to use all their endurance in holding the plane steady  
But it seemed the descend stayed on ready  
But the plane’s instruments were flashing “Descending Descending”  
The Passenger’s were prepared for impact in a crash  
But would survival be actually a dash?  
However, the plane was still descending to the ground below  
Suddenly the plane crashed into the Pacific Ocean   
Airport Radars only had a notion  
The Passenger Jet quickly sunk straight too the bottom  
It was determined, “No Survivals”


End file.
